Nickelodeon in amusement parks
Since the 1990s, Nickelodeon, a worldwide children's television network and franchise, owned by Viacom, has had an involvement in the creation and theming of amusement parks rides. Several amusement parks have featured themed areas entirely devoted to the Nickelodeon brand whilst others have featured standalone attractions. Nickelodeon attractions currently exist at Movie Park Germany, Pleasure Beach Blackpool, Mall of America and Sea World, as well as a planned area at the upcoming American Dream Meadowlands. Attractions previously existed at California's Great America, Canada's Wonderland, Carowinds, Dreamworld, Kings Dominion, Kings Island, Universal Studios Florida, Universal Studios Hollywood and WhiteWater World. History On 7 June 1990, Universal Studios Florida opened with an attraction named Nickelodeon Studios. It was a television taping studio for the cable television channel, Nickelodeon. In 1995, Nickelodeon Splat City opened at three former Paramount Parks: California's Great America, Kings Dominion and Kings Island. These attractions were inspired by many of the game shows on the television network and generally involved slime. In 1999, Kings Dominion closed Nickelodeon Splat City in preparation for its 2000 attraction, Nickelodeon Central. Nickelodeon Central saw the retheme of many of the park's children's rides as well as the addition of some new ones. Kings Island followed suit, closing their Splat City in 2000 and opening their Nickelodeon Central in 2001, which would later be expanded and renamed Nickelodeon Universe in 2006. In 2002, Australian theme park Dreamworld opened Nickelodeon Central. In 2003, Nickelodeon Central opened at California's Great America, Canada's Wonderland and Carowinds, and Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast opened in Universal Studios Florida. Expansions of these areas took place in 2005, 2006 and 2008 for Carowinds, Kings Island and Dreamworld, respectively. The Kings Island area was also renamed to Nickelodeon Universe at the same time. In 2007, Movie Park Germany opened a similar area entitled Nickland. In 2007, it was announced that Nickelodeon Universe would be opening in Mall Of America in 2008, replacing Camp Snoopy. In 2009 and 2010, Cedar Fair terminated their contract with Nickelodeon resulting in all of the areas being rethemed to Planet Snoopy. In early 2011, at a cost of million, Pleasure Beach Blackpool opened Nickelodeon Land. By mid-2011, Dreamworld had closed their Nickelodeon Central and rethemed it to the generic Kid's World theme (it was later revealed that the park had struck a deal with DreamWorks Animation). In 2012, Universal's Superstar Parade had its first performance which features floats based on SpongeBob SquarePants and Dora the Explorer and later opened a SpongeBob gift shop in Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone. In September 2016, it was announced that a new Nickelodeon Universe would open in the upcoming American Dream Meadowlands mall and entertainment complex owned by the Triple Five Group, who also own Mall Of America, with a projected opening of October 2019. Locations Attractions Below is a list of all of the attractions at Nickelodeon themed areas around the world. The dates shown in the columns refer to the opening and closing dates for the ride under that name. It does not mean that the ride was closed and/or removed. Shows Below is a list of all of the Nickelodeon-themed shows which have been shown at theme parks around the world. The dates shown in the columns refer to the opening and closing dates for the show. Some parks have multiple shows in the one theatre, hence overlapping dates. Character appearances A variety of Nickelodeon costumed characters have been showcased alongside each individual theme park's attractions. Some were used for meet and greets with guests, others for shows and some in the Nickelodeon Celebration Parade (which toured the former Paramount Parks from 2004 to 2007). Gallery File:Angry Beavers Spooty Spin sign.jpg|Angry Beavers Spooty Spin at Dreamworld File:Angry Beavers Spooty Spin.jpg|Angry Beavers Spooty Spin at Dreamworld File:Avatar Airbender (Nickelodeon Land).jpg|Avatar Airbender at Pleasure Beach Blackpool File:Avatarairglider.jpg|Avatar Air Glider at Movie Park Germany File:Entrance Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer.JPG|Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer at Movie Park Germany File:SFC Jimmy Neutron.jpg|Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer at Movie Park Germany File:Nickelodeon Studios in Hard Rock Cafe.jpg|Nickelodeon Studios at Universal Studios Florida File:Rugrats Runaway Reptar entrance.jpg|Rugrats Runaway Reptar at Dreamworld File:Runaway Reptar Roller Coaster.jpg|Rugrats Runaway Reptar at Dreamworld File:PKI-Rugrat's Runaway Reptar.jpg|Rugrats Runaway Reptar at Kings Island File:The Slime Bowl (Dreamworld).jpg|Slime Bowl at Dreamworld File:Nick Central at Dreamworld 2.jpg|Slime Time Live at Dreamworld File:SpongeBob SquarePants.JPG|SpongeBob SquarePants' shop at Universal Studios Florida File:Swinger Zinger (Dreamworld).jpg|Swinger Zinger at Dreamworld File:Wild Thornberrys Rainforest Rampage.jpg|Wild Thornberrys Rainforest Rampage at Dreamworld See also * Category:Nickelodeon in amusement parks * Nickelodeon Splat City References Category:Amusement rides by theme Amusement parks Category:Nickelodeon in amusement parks